


The Aftermath

by Kottagekorekarl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Character Death, Drunk Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fiction, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Murder, NSFW, Post-War, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kottagekorekarl/pseuds/Kottagekorekarl
Summary: Otto and Max thought the war was over. They thought wrong.
Kudos: 1





	1. The start

He sees Maxwell at the train station, they both moved in together after the war. Otto sighs, his breath showing in the german cold. He knows that there are still some deranged people who probably want him dead, very dead. Max walks over to Otto, hugging him tight. Otto hugs Max back, a smile of pure joy and relief crawling onto his face. His best friend, his lover, survived the train ride here. Neither of them would be accepted here, they know that, but, it’s for the best. Ani is supposed to get there to Germany in the next few days, she knows Otto’s address so he doesn’t feel worried to go pick her up. He and Max walk to Otto’s household, holding hands since nobody is really around, laughing and their breath still showing in the cold. Snow falling gently down onto the ground, showing in both Max’s dark black hair and Otto’s light brown hair.  
They sit on the couch, jackets off and finally alone with one another, the tv playing some dumb german show in the background. Otto and Max seem more involved in one another than the tv.  
“Are you sure you wanna do this?”  
“Why wouldn’t I?”  
The tv eventually gets drowned out by the lust happening in the room, kisses on necks and collarbones, bruises left on the neck near the ear. Nothing more than that. Their moment gets interrupted by a knock at the door, a small, faint, knock. Made only by a woman or a child. They jump and Otto looks at Max, a sign to cover up what happened to him. He goes to get the door as Max rushes to throw a blanket overtop of himself.  
“Hello?”  
A lady stands at the door, she seems nervous to say anything to Otto.  
“Uh, hello sir. I’m just here to ask if you have seen someone along the name of Maxwell Ivanov? His family is here searching for him..they don’t seem all too happy.”  
“No, I haven’t seen him, good luck finding him”  
Otto smiles at the lady and closes the door. He turns to glare down Max.  
“Did you not tell your parents you were coming here or are you just an idiot?”  
“It’s a long story, honestly.”  
Max throws the blanket off of him and stretches. The marks on his body showing more predominantly now that he’s stood up.  
“You know. Those look great on you.”  
Max stares at Otto, cheeks flushed red  
“You’re gross..”  
“And you’re hot.”  
Max seems like he has ran out of words to say, seemingly speechless afterwards. Otto smiles, that’s exactly what he wanted, his boyfriend to be completely speechless, in time for him to do what he wants to do, consensually naturally.  
Otto, the clearly shorter one in this relationship, walks over, gets on his toes and kisses Max  
“You tall asshole, why don’t you love me?” Otto says jokingly  
“I do! I do..you just leave me stunned sometimes. You know that, remember literally every other time you did in the bunkers?”  
“Right right. Only because you’re not the dominant one”  
“What?! I can easily be dominant if I want to be.”  
“A lie.”  
“It’s not!”  
“Then why do you go silent when I make a move?”  
“Uh..”  
“Exactly, now shut the hell up and kiss me you giant.”


	2. Him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a normal day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t. Get. Attached. That’s all i have to say, read the tags :[. also!! longer chapter today hehe

Max’s first day, officially living with Otto. He’s ecstatic, he’s known Otto for almost half a year now, they’ve became closer than they thought they ever would. The late nights where they would sneak away whenever they could. When Anatoly let them do their stuff away from the others, just because. As he’s making breakfast, small arms wrap around his waist.  
“Morning sleepy head.”  
Max hears a quiet muffled noise from Otto. He chuckles and goes back to making breakfast  
“What are you making?” an understandable mumble coming from Otto  
“Eggs. That’s..that’s kind of it.” Max chuckles and puts the food on plates  
“That’s okay with you, correct?”  
“Food is food.”  
“Good to know, now eat you german gremlin.”  
Max gives Otto a plate and walks to the dining room with his own plate. As Otto follows behind silently, they sit across from another, still silent but it’s a comfortable one. The only noise that can be heard is the tv still on, it’s news rambling being heard, Max can barely understand what it’s saying, as for he’s not completely fluent in german, and Otto isn’t completely fluent in Russian. So they meet in the middle and use english around one another, better than confusing sentences in languages neither barely understand.  
A little afterwards they go out into town, still cracking jokes about the people around them, their quiet laughs filling one another’s ears, just each other. That’s all they need to have. Who said they needed anyone else? Their families hate them, some of their friends hate them, they just figured out that they needed one another.  
That one summer day, the day they met. God, it seemed like forever ago, but only was half a year ago.  
“Wanna get coffee, it’s still fucking cold out here.” Otto suggests  
“Sure, I’m paying. No complaining, got it short stack?”  
“Unfair, but fine. And don’t call me fuckin short stack.”  
“Okay short stack.”  
Otto punches Max’s arm, a small ‘ow’ and then multiple apologies following. Max chuckles and rolls his eyes.  
“It didn’t hurt. I was joking.”  
“You asshole!”  
“I may be an asshole but at least I didn’t punch you!”  
The joking argument continues until they reach the local cafe, the smell illuminating the place, comfort and the soft cottage core themes relax them more. Otto is told to sit down while Max orders the coffee and snacks. Otto glimpses at the scarf Max is wearing to cover the marks from yesterday’s “adventure”. He chuckles, being able to see some of said marks above the scarf. He knows if Max knows this, it’d embarrass him. Which would make him turn red. Which Otto likes.  
Once Max sits down with the coffee, Otto points out the marks.  
“You’re aware we can..see that right? The scarf barely does anything.”  
“What.”  
“You heard me. Everyone can see what I did to you.”  
Just as Otto intended, Max goes red  
“No..that’s...embarrassing.” he shakes his head and drinks his coffee.  
“Please, they look good on you! I think we should do that more often anyway..”  
Max nearly spits out his coffee, but instead slightly chokes on it and quickly recovers  
“Pardon me?”  
“Again, you heard me. I feel like I shouldn’t have to repeat myself.”  
“You’re embarrassing.”  
“You’re hot.”  
“I..shut up.”   
They both take a sip of their coffee, at the same time. Max is looking out the window, observing post war-Germany and it’s people, as Otto states at Max, taking in all his features, like the small freckles on his face and the green outlining his icey blue eyes. And the few scars on his eyebrow, on his lip and a small one on his nose too. Every little detail, Otto observes this masterpiece of a human being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa!! i hope u enjoyed chapter 2!! i’m excited to start writing again, especially with characters i cherish dearly:]


	3. Cold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chilly winter day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW FOR SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND SELF HARM!!! PLEASE KEEP THAT IN MIND. also reminder not to get attached. also please read tags, this story will get more graphic the longer it exists :]

Otto wakes up in a cold sweat, he looks to the left of him, seeing Max, sound asleep. He gets out of bed and heads downstairs, pushing his hair back a bit and sighing. These past few nights have been rough, memories flooding his brain of what has happened. He goes into the bathroom and just stares at himself in the mirror. He doesn’t know how long he stands there, but he just stares at himself. He understands what he did. The death of lord knows how many, rest on his shoulders. Every scar shown on his body, whether they were made by himself or by another, he knows he deserved it.   
He digs around his bathroom for a sharp object, if he can’t find one there he’ll find one in the kitchen. Otto sighs as he can’t find anything in there. He goes into the kitchen, finding a butcher knife laying in the sink. He cleans it off and looks at his reflection in the knife. All the facial scars hes collected over the war. He wonders how someone could ever love him, how the scars ruined him.   
He puts the knife to his stomach, moves it away slowly, then sharply moves it back, stopping before it harms him.  
He wonders what would happen if he actually did it. Who would miss him? Those he hurt? Nobody truly loves him, he thinks.   
“What the hell are you doing?” a voice comes from behind him  
“Nothing.”  
“Put the knife down.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I fucking said so.”  
Max hasn’t had this tone of voice since the war officially ended, he used it a lot but, never around Otto, he’s always been softer. But this is him, stern and concerned for Otto’s well being  
“Please, put it down.”  
Otto does as the taller being says, he turns around while leaning against the counter  
“I thought you were asleep.”  
“I was, until I noticed you were gone. Now explain yourself.”  
“Why? You know what I wanted to do. You know my past. Don’t make me explain that again.”  
“I know. I know. But..you have me. Why would you ever think to do that now?”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I know you are. Now get your ass back in bed. It’s cold without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed :] chapters will be pumped out almost every day of my winter break & whenever i can update :] & sorry for the shorter chapter, it’s 1am and i’m abt to fall asleep, have a lovely day <3


End file.
